Valentines day Saga Part 1 of three
by Basslover93
Summary: She knew dating someone in a military wasn't going to be easy, but she couldn't help the hurt that she felt when he couldn't make it home for Christmas, their anniversary, or now Valentines day. But she loved him and that was all that mattered, right?


1/5 for my Valentine's day Sage:

Discalimer: I do not own the Naruto Characters.

Summary: She knew dating someone in a military wasn't going to be easy, but she couldn't help the hurt that she felt when he couldn't make it home for Christmas, their anniversary, or now Valentines day. But she loved him and that was all that mattered, right?

XxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxxX

She analyzed herself in the mirror, scrunching her nose at what she thought of as imperfections. Her hair was sticking up every which way from her messy bun, wrinkles forming around her mouth. It was only a webcam but she still wanted to look her best when she talked to him. It was Valentine's Day after all, the first time she was able to see him, if only on the computer, since Christmas. Sighing she brushed on one last layer of mascara before rushing out of the bathroom towards her dining computer. She clicked the chat invite and smiled as the picture of her lover popped on the screen. "Hello Love" she said breathlessly.

"Hello, sorry for the delay. There was a mishap" the silver haired black ops specialist replied, his eyes darting off screen to something unseen. She knew better than to question what happened, he couldn't tell her anyways and well..it was always hard for him to talk about what he did.

There was a sad look in his eye as they talked, every so often he would disappear from the screen to talk to someone, presumably their battle plan. He being stationed in Iraq always worried her, he was in the heat of the battle, and black ops endangered him even further.

"-orry for missing another holiday, 'Kura" she tuned in to hear the last part of the sentence. She smiled, hiding the longing and sadness that burst in her chest a t his words. She knew this wouldn't be easy, dating a military man. Her friends and family couldn't understand why she would choose someone in this profession, when she could have someone with a closer safer job. To top it all off he was 10 years her senior, but what did that amount to when you were in love?

"It's fine Kashi, I know you out there saving lives." She replied, she wouldn't bring this up to him, they would only talk for a few more minutes, it was late over there and he had to be up before the crack of dawn. But he wouldn't complain, he never did, he knew how short life was and he lived every moment of it. She sighed, sometimes she knew how ungrateful she was towards their relationship. She knew what she was getting into when they got together, and she accepted that, but sometimes it would be nice to wake up to him every day, to cook dinner with him, or just buy groceries. Simple things, but it would be time spent together.

"I have to go, the major is asking for me. I'll call you when I can." he looked heart-broken to have to elave so suddenly, "Sakura?"

"Yes?" she hid the disappointment, knowing that he would call as soon as it was safe. He looked around for a second, before smiling a heart breaking smile he would only give her when they were alone. "I love you"

"I love you too" she said, then the screen disappeared leaving the picture of them the only thing on the screen. She couldn't stop the tears that fell as she felt the loneliness set in, why was she crying? She knew how lucky she was to have someone like him.

She stumbled into their bed room, pulling off her clothes and reaching for one of his t-shirts. It swamped her tiny frame; she was a foot shorter than him after all. Sakura crashed onto the bed crying, yelling at herself for being so emotional. She slowly felt herself start to drift to sleep, her tears gradually stopping.

Later that night, a tall man slipped into the apartment, shaking his head at the lack of locks on the door. "Silly girl" he muttered, dropping his bags and walking towards the bedroom. He pushed the door open and crossed the room towards the bed, frowning at the puffiness of her eyes. _Why had she been crying?_ He thought, pulling off his jacket and t-shirt before climbing in bed, drawing her into his arms, he sighed.

He missed this; the months spent apart had been far too long. Making him realize that she was all he needed, he'd been in the line of fire for too long. He had enough money for them to live comfortably till they died, so he resigned simple as that. Kakashi knew Sakura loved him regardless of the money, and he would make sure she knew he loved her. He knew this was breaking her apart inside.

He pressed a kiss to her lips, watching amused as she started to stir, then struggle when she realized someone or something. "Relax..It's me" he whispered pressing another kiss to her hair, smiling in amusement as she immediately relaxed.

"Kakashi? Your home?" she mumbled sleepily, moving closer to him, sighing in what he hoped in content. "Yes, I'm home for good" he replied, then slowly let himself drift off to sleep. There would be time tomorrow to talk..and every day after to live.

XxxxXxxx


End file.
